


Twenty Kisses

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: Kissing Heero is something special. HeeroxReaderBased on Fictional Kiss Prompts, found on Tumblr.
Relationships: Heero Yuy/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	1. Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to set my teeth into something new. Nothing too big, so when I came across [this prompt list](https://commander-krios.tumblr.com/post/158685757311/fictional-kiss-prompts) on Tumblr, I thought a drabble collection would be perfect!
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> _Prompt: breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths._
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Relief**

The heat of his mouth is near scorching, and the urgent way he kisses you almost robs you of breath. It is alway intense, but now even more so. God, damn it - he could have been dead. But he is here, warm and alive in your arms, ravishing your mouth in a way that leaves you scrambling to hold on.

You try to break the kiss and find yourself unable and unwilling to pull away completely. Instead, you murmur the words into his mouth. 

“Heero… I’m so glad you’re okay…” 

He just smiles and murmurs back. “Yeah. Me too.”


	2. Drowning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed._
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Drowning**

You wince when you feel something dig into your back when you are pushed up against the door. 

Heero nearly pulls away from you when he realizes he was being a little rough, but you yank him back, refusing to break the kiss. A little doorknob digging into your back isn’t going to stop you. 

The door gives way behind you and you bury your hands in his hair as you stumble through the bedroom, the way he ravishes your mouth demanding all of your focus. It always leaves you unable to grasp onto any sense of time and place.


	3. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: kissing so desperately that their whole body curves into the other person’s._
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Goodbye**

You’re not yet ready to let him go. You never are. Your fingers tangle in his hair and you rise up on the tips of your toes to press your mouth against his. His hands firmly gasp your hips and yank you closer, and there is nothing quite like Heero’s demanding mouth. Nothing like that fire and heat. You tighten your grip on him as your body curves into his. It’s intimate to be pressed so tightly against him and it only serves to feed the flame of desperation. And it seems he not ready to let you go either.


	4. Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My vacation is over so I’m trying to establish a bit of a rhythm again, and that means writing! Even if it is just little updates like this. I hope you’ll enjoy it! :)
> 
> _Prompt: throwing their arms around the other person, holding them close while they kiss._
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Sunset**  
You find Heero on the balcony. He’s made himself comfortable in the little lounge corner you have created with cushions and pillows and is watching the sunset, a beer in hand. He looks utterly relaxed and without a care in the world.

You smile and go to join him, kneeling next to him so you can press a kiss against his lips. The sun light reflects in his eyes as he looks at you and it’s oddly captivating. Just as captivating as the way he throws his arms around your waist to yank you closer and captures your mouth again.


	5. Sensations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A teeny update! Enjoy! :)
> 
> _Prompt: hands on the other person’s back, fingertips pressing under their top, drawing gentle circles against that small strip of bare skin that make them break the kiss with a gasp._
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Sensations**

Heero’s hands are rough. Even when his touches are gentle, the calluses on his fingers scrape over your skin. It never fails to make sensations explode, to make your blood sing. He knows and is never hesitant to use that knowledge to his advantage. 

Like now, while he is kissing you. His hands skim down your back, his fingers slipping underneath the hem of your shirt to gently caress the skin there. You can’t suppress the shiver that runs down your spine, nor the strangled gasp that escapes you when you pull back from the kiss to look at him.


	6. Early Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little update to this one and then I’ll be diving back into For the heart I once had.  
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.
> 
> _Prompt: lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up._

**Early Morning**  
Heero is an early riser. By time you usually manage to get yourself out of bed, he has returned from his morning run and coffee waiting for you. He doesn’t sleep in as a rule, so it isn’t often that you wake before him. 

But on the occasion that it happens, you treasure the moment. You can watch him sleep for hours. Even more so, you love to kiss him awake. He will stir from slumber, mumbling incoherently into your mouth, eyes remaining shut. He will kiss you back lazily, and that always is the best start of your day.


	7. Absent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just kinda loved the idea of this one! :)  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.
> 
> _Prompt: Routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they’re doing._

**Absent**

Whenever Heero sets his teeth into something, it takes up his entire focus, leaving little room for anything else. It doesn’t matter if it is a case he is working on, a software program he is designing, or a book he is reading. He is in the room, but he is not _there_. 

So when you announce that you’re leaving for the mall, he doesn’t reply. Your presence alerts him, but he doesn’t look up from the page, just turns his head slightly to offer his cheek. And you just smile and brush a kiss against it, before walking away.


	8. Precious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love writing these little snippets! I hope you enjoy reading them! Please let me know what you think of this little drabble collection so far!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.
> 
> _Prompt: unable to open their eyes for a few moments afterwards_

**Precious**

The warm pressure of Heero’s lips against yours takes up your entire focus. So much in fact that you forget that he is kissing you in the presence his colleagues, and under the watchful gazes of his friends. 

The kiss is gentle, utterly tender, so heartfelt it makes your eyes burn. You hold onto him tightly and sigh when his fingers come to caress over your cheek, leaving a tingling sensation in their wake. 

When he breaks the kiss you find yourself unable to open your eyes right away, too far gone to that special place he has taken you.


	9. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many updates and so little time, LOL. Enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.
> 
> _Prompt: one small kiss, pulling away for an instant, then devouring each other._

**First Kiss**

The memories of yours and Heero’s first kiss are among your most treasured and you can recount them effortlessly. It is easy to picture the setting, the warm evening air, and the fairy lights that had reflected in Heero’s eyes.

Even more easy to remember how breathless you had been when he had caged you against the wall, leaning in until mere inches remained between you. That tender, first touch of his lips and how he had pulled back, his breath hitching. And how he had taken the plunge, desperately clutching you to him as he all but devoured you.


	10. Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.
> 
> _Prompt: staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in_

**Temptation**

You try very hard to keep your mind on the conversation at hand. Duo is in the midst of a tale about some wild Preventer mission and while it is entertaining, you can’t help the distraction. 

You just can’t tear your eyes away from Heero’s mouth. His lips are tilted in a small, amused smile and they just look too damn tempting. 

You try not to give in, but at some point you just can’t stand it anymore. Duo is left mid sentence, mouth hanging open as you yank your boyfriend close and kiss him firmly on that beautiful mouth.


	11. Wishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.
> 
> _Prompt: when one stops the kiss to whisper “I’m sorry, are you sure you-” and they answer by kissing them more._

**Wishes**

You scramble for any semblance of control and find it beyond your reach. Your hands claw desperately at Heero’s back, keeping him locked to your body. You had not been expecting this kind of reaction when you had told him what you wanted. 

His mouth is locked to yours with a fierceness that steals the breath right out of your lungs. 

He pulls back for a moment to speak. “I’m sorry,” he manages hoarsely. “Are you sure you…”

You yank him closer and kiss him in answer.

“Okay,” he murmurs against your lips with a chuckle. “Guess that settles it…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll leave whatever the reader wanted up to your own interpetation! ;)


	12. Vigil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.
> 
> _Prompt: a hoarse whisper “kiss me”._

**Twenty Kisses  
Vigil**

There is nothing much left of your nails, the seemingly endless night of terror making you chew on them constantly. When the doctor finally allows you into Heero’s room, you are at the side of his bed in an instant, sinking down on the edge while holding his hand.

You sit for hours, frantically waiting for him to wake. And when he finally does, the relief is near tangible. He blinks, struggling to stay conscious and you lean over him, cupping his cheek.

“Hey,” you say softly. 

His voice is nothing more than a hoarse whisper. “Kiss me.” 

You do.


	13. Ticklish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.
> 
> _Prompt: following the kiss with a series of kisses down the neck._

**Twenty Kisses  
Ticklish**

You are laughing when Heero breaks the kiss. His hands are at your sides, fingers digging in playfully. You squirm underneath him, giggling uncontrollably. 

He chuckles and leans in for another kiss. His hands still, no longer tickling, but holding on tightly as the kiss deepens, his tongue brushing along yours in a manner that makes your belly tingle. Your breath leaves your lungs in a rush when he trails his lips down your chin and finds the skin of your throat, brushing teasing kisses along your sensitive flesh there. 

This is a kind of tickling that you can enjoy.


	14. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick little update before I head out to work. Enjoy! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.
> 
> _Prompt: starting with a kiss meant to be gentle, ending up in passion_

**Twenty Kisses  
Flowers**

You smile warmly as you reach up to cup Heero’s cheeks, drawing him down for a kiss. The pretty bouquet of roses on the coffee table is endlessly charming. You love it when he buys you flowers. You press your lips against his and sigh contently.

He gently teases your lips apart with his tongue, and you sigh for a whole other reason. His hands slide around your waist and draw you closer to him. Gentleness turns to passion and you can’t stop a quiet moan from escaping you as he reaches up to tangle a hand in your hair.


	15. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only five more to go after this one! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.
> 
> _Prompt: a gentle “i love you” whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kiss._

**Twenty Kisses  
Love**

You can’t express enough how much you love Heero. Even after saying it so often, the words come with a certain thrill, a warmth in your belly, and joy in your heart.

He is kissing you, in that gentle way that makes you sigh. The feelings he evokes in you are nothing short of magical. 

You break the kiss to whisper. “I love you.” 

He doesn’t always reciprocate verbally and he doesn’t need to. Instead, he just pulls you in and kisses you again. This kiss is stronger, fiercer. He shows you through his actions that your love is returned.


	16. Lucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.
> 
> _Prompt: when one person’s face is scrunched up, and the other one kisses their lips/nose/forehead_

**Twenty Kisses  
Lucky**

You narrow your eyes in concentration, muttering to yourself as you try to find the word that you need to complete your crossword puzzle. 

“What’s another word for _lucky_?”

“Fortuitous,” Heero says. 

You count the letters and scrunch up your face. “Of course you had to get it right on the first try.” 

He just chuckles and leans in to kiss your nose. The endearing gesture makes you smile. 

He grins at you and pushes you onto your back. “I’m feeling fortuitous right now.” 

You roll your eyes. “Do shut up.” 

But then he kisses you. Oh, very lucky indeed…


	17. Picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.
> 
> _Prompt: height difference kisses where one person has to bend down and the other is on their tippy toes._

**Twenty kisses  
Picture**

“Like this?” Heero’s voice is a little muffled from the nail he has clasped between his teeth. 

“Yeah, perfect!” you beam. 

You take the picture frame from him and watch him hammer the nail into the wall. When he is done he takes the frame, putting it up. 

You adoringly gaze at the picture. “Yeah… perfect.”

You grasp hold of the ladder, rising on your tip toes and Heero indulges you, leaning down to catch your mouth in an affectionate kiss. Much like the kiss on the picture, you in dreamy white and Heero looking all gorgeous in his tux.


	18. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.
> 
> _Prompt: kisses where one person is sitting in the other’s lap._

**Twenty Kisses  
Cold**

Heero is wonderfully warm, and you can’t stop yourself from snuggling into him even more. He gives a chuckle and tightens his arms around you. “Feeling better?” 

His voice is a low rumble in his chest that makes you shiver for a whole other reason than you being cold.

“Hmm…” You shift in his lap and lift your head from his shoulder to smile at him. Your teeth have finally stopped chattering. “Yeah…”

“Good.” His hand comes up, fingers curling around your chin. 

He leans in to brush a kiss against your lips. One kiss turns into another, and another.


	19. Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.
> 
> _Prompt: kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing._

**Twenty Kisses  
Distraction**

“… I can’t believe they let things get so far.” 

“Hn.” 

“It’s so damn frustrating!” 

“Hn.” 

“Are you even listening to me?”

Heero has his nose buried in a file folder, his eyes narrowed in concentration. A little line appears between his eyebrows as he frowns. 

He definitely isn’t listening to you. 

You move over and crawl into his lap, but even so his gaze remains on the file. You chuckle and lean in, grabbing his hair to tip his head back so you can kiss him. You always know how to distract him, and this time is no exception.


	20. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The final one! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.
> 
> _Prompt: top of head kisses._

**Twenty Kisses  
Aftermath**

You shift in Heero’s embrace and turn your head to lazily kiss the warm skin of his chest. 

He makes a noise in the back of his throat and arches under your wandering mouth, bringing up a hand to tangle in your hair. You gaze up at him through your lashes and find him looking at you, eyes heavy lidded and sexy after your intense round of love making. 

You nuzzle along his collar bone and he buries his nose into your hair, pressing a tender kiss against the top of your head. You can only smile and sigh contently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this little drabble booklet! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Please let me know what you think of it!
> 
> Up next is another Heero project! I will start posting my story _Ticket to Freedom_ soon! :D


End file.
